Je vais te rendre heureux!
by TwincestRevolution
Summary: Rin Kagamine, jeune fille de 16 ans va au lycée "ONGAKU". Un lycée très réputé pour ceux qui veulent devenir auteur, compositeur. Elle qui ne s'intéresse pas au garçons rencontre Len Kagamine un jeune garçon discret que personne ne veut approcher. Rin qui ne le repousse pas va vite devenir ami avec lui. Mais il à quelques problèmes de famille. Il se fait battre par ses parents!
1. Chapitre 1

**Voici ma 1ère fiction corrigée par ma Sempai Paru Café, je la remercie vraiment! ^^ J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.**

* * *

**Rencontre**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres. Une jeune fille blonde, d'environ quinze, seize ans, dormait tranquillement dans son lit jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil parviennent à son visage. Elle se leva et partit s'habiller de son uniforme; celui-ci était composé d'une jupe, d'une chemise blanche et d'un nœud. Fin prête, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Cette jeune fille se prénommait Rin Kagamine.

* * *

**Point de vue de Rin**

Je m'appelle Rin Kagamine et j'ai 16 ans. Je vais au lycée "ONGAKU". C'est un lycée qui est réputé car il est orienté vers la musique, et beaucoup de ses anciens élèves sont devenus auteurs-compositeurs. Je finis de manger mon déjeuner puis partis pour le lycée. J'arrivai là bas et vit Miku, ma meilleure amie.

- Salut Miku, dis-je.

- Salut Riiiiin! s'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demandais-je.

- Je suis en pleine forme ! me répondis-t-elle, riant.

- Ca ce voit ! lui dis-je en souriant. Bon, allons en cours, il ne faut pas que l'on soit en retard.

- Ouep ! approuva-t-elle tout sourire.

La cloche sonna et je me dirigeai vers la classe avec Miku. Au loin, je pus voir quelques personnes autour d'un garçon. Curieuses, nous nous approchâmes.

- On peut savoir se que vous lui faites? Demandai-je, agressivement.

- Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas Rin et son chien? Dit Teto avec ironie.

Teto était une véritable peste avec moi. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter Miku, Teto! criai-je avec énervement.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi! Espèce de mocheté! me cracha-t-elle

- Elle au moins, elle ne se met pas trois tonnes de maquillage! répondit Miku, sourcils froncés.

- J't'ai pas sonné, la schtroumpf ! répondis Teto.

- Ne la traite pas de shtroumpf ! m'exclamai-je avec colère.

Le ton de ma voix dut l'effrayer, car elle recula de deux pas.

- Allons-nous en, grommela-t-elle à ses soi-disant amies.

Elle tourna les talons. J'en profitai pour m'adresser au garçon.

- Tout va bien ? m'enquis-je.

Il ne me répondit pas; et à ma grande surprise, il s'évanouit. Son uniforme était sale et déchiré; à travers les ruptures de tissu, je m'aperçus de plusieurs bleus sur son corps- Teto et ses groupies avaient dû le frapper ! Paniquée, je l'amenai avec Miku à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours. Nous le déposâmes sur un des lits.

- Je vais en classe et dire au prof que t'est avec un des élèves, me dit Miku.

- Merci, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Miku sortit en me laissant seule avec le garçon, toujours inconscient. Je m'assis près du lit le regardai dormir. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur qu'un champ de blé au soleil, exactement comme moi; ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval, et je me doutais que, détachés, ils lui arrivent aux épaules. Il portait de grandes lunettes Hipster à monture noire, qui cachaient un peu son visage. Je restai ainsi à le contempler pendant quelques minutes en silence, puis il ouvrit les yeux, me surprenant. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les miens.

- Tout va bien ? répétai-je comme plus tôt, tentant d'égaler ma voix.

Comme tout à l'heure, il ne répondit pas. Il essaya de se relever mais retomba sur le lit. Je me précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Il me repoussa, les yeux à demi-clos et le visage pâle.

- Tu ne devrait pas m'aider, si quelqu'un te voit avec moi, tu n'aura plus d'ami, souffla-t-il faiblement.

Je haussai les épaules en fronçant les sourcils, m'apprêtai à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière; une très belle femme dans la vingtaine, avec de longs cheveux roses ondulés et un regard océan attentionné sur chaque élève de cette école.

- Tiens donc, du monde à cette heure-ci. constata-t-elle, amusée. Un contrôle de maths et de soudaines crampes d'estomac, hmmm ?

Je secouai la tête et indiquai le convalescent.

- Oh ! Tu es dans un sale état, fit-elle en s'adressant au garçon. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle semblait poser la question à nous deux, bien que son regard fixait d'un bleu inquisiteur les hématomes visibles sur son corps à travers les déchirures de son uniforme.

- Eh bien... commençai-je, la gorge sèche.

Je considérai un instant l'idée de raconter la vérité : mais, même si je n'aimais pas Teto, je ne voulais pas lui attirer de problèmes. En d'autres termes, _je n'étais pas une balance_. Mon regard rencontra celui identique du garçon. Je repris.

- Je l'ai retrouvé dans un coin de la cour, blessé, et évanoui- alors je l'ai amené ici.

J'échangai un nouveau regard avec lui, mais il détourna les yeux. Déconcertée, je me mis à observer l'infirmière, Mlle Luka.

- Très bien, redresse toi sur le lit, Len-kun, dit-elle.

Ainsi donc le garçon s'appelait Len, un joli nom. Len s'assit sur le lit puis Mlle Luka commença à le soigner. Elle s'occupa d'abord des quelques coupures sur son visage, puis elle lui demanda d'enlever ses vêtements. Je me mis à rougir et tourna la tête, question d'intimité. Mais la curiosité reprit le dessus, et je jetai un petit coup d'oeil et vu qu'elle soignait maintenant les coupures et les bleus sur son corps.

- C'est bon, informa-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Maintenant tu peux te rhabiller.

Elle se releva, griffonna quelque chose sur son bloc-notes, passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis reporta son attention sur moi tandis que Len reboutonnait sa chemise.

- Pourrais-tu le raccompagner dans sa classe s'il te plait, Rin-chan ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je me tourna vers Len et l'aida à se relever. Je passai son bras droit autour de mon cou, et un autre autour de sa taille pour qu'il se soutienne à moi.

- Au revoir Mlle Luka, dis-je.

- Au revoir ! me répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ça, puisque je ne suis pas une abonnée de l'infirmerie, mais Mlle Luka dégage une aura de bienveillance. Nul doute que ce soit normal que les grands malades reviennent en pleine forme. Plus que les soins qu'elle prodigue, sa gentillesse guérit les gens.

J'aimerais tellement être comme elle.

* * *

Je sortis de l'infirmerie avec Len.

- Tu est en quelle classe? demandais-je.

- ... Dans la même classe que toi, répondit-il doucement.

- Ah bon, pourtant je ne t'ai _jamais_ remarqué, dis-je embarrassée.

- C'est normal, je ne parle à personne et je me fait discret en cours.

- T-tout de même, balbutiai-je.

J'étais extrêmement gênée. Ce garçon me ressemblait trait pour trait et était dans la même classe que moi, et jamais je ne l'avais remarqué. Je connais même les asociaux.

Nous continuons notre chemin d'un pas traînant, mais cette fois ci dans le silence. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la classe, quand Len se dégagea de mon emprise. Je le regardai mais il détourna les yeux. Je toquai doucement contre le bois, toujours autant mal à l'aise.

- Entrez ! tonna le professeur. Ah, c'est vous, dit-il quand j'ouvris la porte. Hatsune-san m'a expliqué que vous étiez à l'infirmerie.

Je hochai la tête et nous rentrâmes sous des regards étonnés, certains haineux. J'entendis au passage quelques messes basses à propos de Len.

- T'as vu, il a plein de pansements.

- Ouais. C'est bien fait pour lui !

- Il est trop bizarre ce mec !

- C'est surement l'oeuvre de Teto-sama !

- _Bien sûr_ que c'est elle. Je l'admire tellement !

Pour que cela cesse, je pris la main de Len puis le fit asseoir à son bureau, à sa grande surprise. Toute la classe me regardait, interloquée. J'entendis encore des messes basses mais sur moi, cette fois.

- T'as vu cette fille !

- Elle est_ folle_ de l'aider!

- C'est sure, elle va se mettre tous le monde sur le dos!

- Moi je la trouvais mignonne!

- Ouais... mais elle traîne avec _Kagamine_ maintenant.

Mais je m'en moquais de ce qu'ils disaient. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et le cours reprit.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, reviewez s'il vous plait ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 tant attendu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! ^0^ Désoler pour les faute d'ortho'! ^w^"**

« **Passée** »  
-

P.D.V Normal

Les cours reprirent après l'entrer de Rin et Len. Le cours fut bien silencieux, personne ne parlaient. Toutes la classe se posaient des questions.

Fin P.D.V Normal

P.D.V Len

Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'a t'elle aidée...? D'habitude, tout le monde me fuit. A cause de se qui c'est passée quand j'étais au collège. A cause de ses personne qui se nomme "papa" et "maman". Moi, je les déteste. Pour ce qu'il ont fait a mon meilleur ami, Olivier...

Flash back

Deux jeunes garçons d'environ douze ans étaient sur le chemin du retour. Le garçons au yeux bleu invita son meilleur ami à venir chez lui. Il accepta, ils firent leurs devoir ensemble puis les parents du jeune homme au yeux bleu été rentrés. Le garçon au yeux bleu dit à son ami de se cacher.  
- Pourquoi veut tu que je me cache Len? demanda son meilleur ami.  
- Tu le sais non, Olivier? Je te l'ai dit! S'ils te vois, ils ne seront pas content! répondit le dit Len.  
- Mais...  
- Len! Tu a invité quelqu'un!? gronda son père d'en bas des escaliers.  
- N-non, papa! Je n'ai invité personne!  
- Menteur! Hurla sa mère. Il y a des chaussures dans l'entrée!  
Len et Olivier entendirent des pas puis la portez s'ouvrir violemment. C'était son père et sa mère.  
- Qui est tu!? Dit le père de Len.  
- Je suis Olivier, le meilleur ami de Len!  
- Sors d'ici! Tu n'a pas le droit de venir ici! cria la mère de Len.  
- Papa, maman... commença Len mais il ne put finir qu'il se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il tomba à terre se tenant le ventre.  
- Qui ta permit d'inviter quelqu'un sale chien! hurla son père.  
- Ne le frapper pas monsieur! C'est de ma faute! C'est moi qui est insister à venir chez lui! defendit son meilleur ami. Frapper moi s'il le faut!  
- Très bien! répondit le père.  
- NON! cria Len.  
- Tais toi! Je vais m'occuper de toi! dit la mère.  
Le père ainsi que la mère commençèrent a leur donner des coup de pied dans le ventre et sur le visage quelque fois. Ils prirent des fouet tout deux et les fouetta. Un moment, Len remarqua du sang. Il regarda en direction de son meilleur ami et remarque d'où venait tout se sang. Il venait de l'oeil de Olivier. Paniqué, il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de sa mère mais n'y parvint pas. Il recommença mais ne réussi toujours pas. A bout de force, il s'evanoui ne sachant pas ce qui est arrivé à son ami.

Lendemain

Len se réveilla dans son lit avec beaucoup de bandage.

- Ça doit être Lenka...

Lenka était ça grande soeur adoré. Elle était la seule qui puissent l'aider.

- Len! Tes réveillé? Dit une voix féminine et douce  
- Oui! J'arrive Lenka!

Il descendis et vu Lenka, une mine triste sur le visage.

- Len... Tu doit savoir que se qui est arrivé a Oliver n'est pas de ta faute...

Len pris peur puis regarda attentivement sa soeur.

- I-il... Il est mort...

Len ne repondis pas, trop choqué par cette nouvelle affreuse. Il eut le regard vide puis monta lentement les escalier pour arriver à sa chambre. Arriver à sa chambre, il fondit en larmes. Se couchant sur son lit en pleurant silencieusement. Le lendemain, tous apprirent la mort de Oliver. Ils apprirent aussi que les coupable était les parents de Len. Tous le detesterent à se moment. Il se retrouvait seule, se faisant traiter de chien ou d'ordure même.

Fin flash back.

La sonnerie sonna et ce fut la récréation. Je sortit et comme à toute les récréations, je me fit agresser. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, ce fut l'arrivée de Rin Kagamine. Elle était là, devant moi avec son amie Miku Hatsune je croit. Miku m'aida puis Rin me defendit.

- Pourquoi l'attaquer vous?! Ils ne vous à rien fait à ce qu'e sache non? Demanda Rin calmement.  
- Pff... Tu sais pas ce que c'est parents ont fait à un des élèves! Dit un des garçons un sourire au lèvre.  
- Non...! Dis-je de ma voix faible.  
- Je vais me gener tient! Dit-il d'une voix sarcastique  
- Je ne veut pas savoir! Si il ne veut pas que je sache, je ne le saurait pas! Dit-elle énervée.

Je fus surpris. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne voulais pas savoir. Au fond j'étais content qu'elle ne veuille pas savoir. Je la regarda en détaille. Elle était jolie, voir très! Je secoua ma tête et me mis une claque mentalement. Mes joue devait être rouge à se moment car je sentait le feu monter.

- Len? Demenda Miku  
- E-euh o-oui? Begayais-je  
- Tes tout rouge! Chuchota-elle pour ne pas que les autres entendent.  
- N-N'importe quoi! Fit-je a mon tour, rouge.  
- Ouh~ Le petit Len est amoureux de R-... Elle ne put finir sa phrase.  
- Non! Dit rien!

Elle hocha positivement la tête puis nous nous tournons ver Rin.

- Je vais comme même te le dire! Dit-il en ricanan.  
- NON! Criai-je  
- Ils l'ont tué! Dit-il riant avec d'autre élèves.

Je baissa la tête, mettant mes mains sur mon visage. C'était finit. J'allais vraiment ne plus jamais avoir d'amis...

**STOOOOP! Ont arrête ici u_u L'ai pas très long, j'en suis vraiment désolée! . Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimée! ^0^ Mettez des review please pour m'améliorer! *^***


End file.
